For diagnostic purposes, it is helpful if multiple images are acquired of a specimen or tissue sample that is to be investigated. For that purpose, images of the layers of a specimen are produced sequentially. These images can subsequently be assembled into a three-dimensional depiction of the entire specimen.
U.S. Patent Application US 2004/0026630 discloses, for this purpose, a method for imaging a histological specimen. Autofluorescence is excited in the specimen using light at a wavelength of 750 nm. Detection is accomplished with a CCD camera, an excitation filter having a wavelength of 510 nm being provided between the camera and the specimen. The weak autofluorescence signal is amplified by the camera by means of data manipulation. The autofluorescence is always acquired from the topmost surface of the specimen, a layer of the specimen being removed with a microtome, and an image then of that topmost layer being acquired. This is repeated several times, and the individual images are assembled into a three-dimensional image. A computer and a corresponding software program are provided for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,330 discloses an apparatus for image acquisition. Here the specimen is embedded in a block and stained with fluorescing material. The block is secured in a holder, and thin sections are removed with a knife or the like. After each removal of a section, an image is acquired of the specimen surface that has thereby just been created. The images are acquired with a microscope or with a confocal microscope. The successive images are assembled by a computer into a three-dimensional image.